User blog:Dragonarrow5767/Savage
intro Appearance Savage-Soul is a thin, wiry, and bony NightWing dragoness, with charred hued scales, bloodshot eyes, and a crooked tail. Her body is incredibly thin, as if she survived most of her life without a decent meal, because she has. Her ribs jut through her skin, and her limb are pointed and bony. She is slim, but holds herself proudly, or crouching, as if ready to lash out at the closest dragon. She would almost be pretty, despite her, well, life on the volcano. She wears jewelry she won in games or fights in her time in Scorpion Den, gold bands embedded with black diamonds go around her forearms, ankles, and wrists. While a choker made of wooden beads and go around her throat. She has very, very large hoop earrings, one in her left ear, two in her right, which is torn from a mistaken attempt of piercing it. Finally, she wears an intimidating tribal headdress of painted wood, dried grass, and bone. Also, Savage has many scars. One log, twisting one goes down her pointy shoulder up to her neck. While two criss-cross her snout. Another winds along her back, and a web of them curl down her forearm. Personality Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Quisque sit amet imperdiet odio. Curabitur tincidunt sapien eu laoreet placerat. Vivamus viverra dolor id eros mollis blandit. Morbi aliquet finibus erat, nec posuere mauris. Integer blandit tortor dignissim lectus laoreet consectetur. Cras vel massa dolor. Pellentesque id mi libero. In auctor quam eget accumsan auctor. Ut molestie arcu lorem, vitae cursus lorem sagittis non. Donec eleifend purus at felis eleifend placerat. Donec sollicitudin scelerisque turpis eleifend ultrices. Fusce ornare metus vel ante gravida egestas. Vivamus ut gravida nibh. Mauris sodales maximus aliquam. Donec neque sem, sodales eget leo feugiat, molestie lacinia eros. Phasellus quis turpis urna. Aenean egestas sed tortor ut tristique. Vivamus nibh leo, molestie quis euismod in, vehicula sit amet ipsum. Vestibulum commodo elit in condimentum ultrices. Sed sem orci, fermentum ut tempus eu, porttitor vitae ipsum. Nam volutpat facilisis vestibulum. Sed ut nisl auctor, convallis lacus vel, rutrum augue. Ut tempor turpis sit amet sagittis placerat. Nam maximus mi eu nunc ultrices, in convallis erat eleifend. Nam fermentum congue urna. Pellentesque tincidunt ornare pretium. Proin ultrices eget velit ut condimentum. Donec dignissim fermentum auctor. Quisque euismod enim quis lorem pellentesque condimentum. Abilities Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Quisque sit amet imperdiet odio. Curabitur tincidunt sapien eu laoreet placerat. Vivamus viverra dolor id eros mollis blandit. Morbi aliquet finibus erat, nec posuere mauris. Integer blandit tortor dignissim lectus laoreet consectetur. Cras vel massa dolor. Pellentesque id mi libero. In auctor quam eget accumsan auctor. Ut molestie arcu lorem, vitae cursus lorem sagittis non. Donec eleifend purus at felis eleifend placerat. Donec sollicitudin scelerisque turpis eleifend ultrices. Fusce ornare metus vel ante gravida egestas. Vivamus ut gravida nibh. Mauris sodales maximus aliquam. Donec neque sem, sodales eget leo feugiat, molestie lacinia eros. Phasellus quis turpis urna. Aenean egestas sed tortor ut tristique. Vivamus nibh leo, molestie quis euismod in, vehicula sit amet ipsum. Vestibulum commodo elit in condimentum ultrices. Sed sem orci, fermentum ut tempus eu, porttitor vitae ipsum. Nam volutpat facilisis vestibulum. Sed ut nisl auctor, convallis lacus vel, rutrum augue. Ut tempor turpis sit amet sagittis placerat. Nam maximus mi eu nunc ultrices, in convallis erat eleifend. Nam fermentum congue urna. Pellentesque tincidunt ornare pretium. Proin ultrices eget velit ut condimentum. Donec dignissim fermentum auctor. Quisque euismod enim quis lorem pellentesque condimentum. History Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Quisque sit amet imperdiet odio. Curabitur tincidunt sapien eu laoreet placerat. Vivamus viverra dolor id eros mollis blandit. Morbi aliquet finibus erat, nec posuere mauris. Integer blandit tortor dignissim lectus laoreet consectetur. Cras vel massa dolor. Pellentesque id mi libero. In auctor quam eget accumsan auctor. Ut molestie arcu lorem, vitae cursus lorem sagittis non. Donec eleifend purus at felis eleifend placerat. Donec sollicitudin scelerisque turpis eleifend ultrices. Fusce ornare metus vel ante gravida egestas. Vivamus ut gravida nibh. Mauris sodales maximus aliquam. Donec neque sem, sodales eget leo feugiat, molestie lacinia eros. Phasellus quis turpis urna. Aenean egestas sed tortor ut tristique. Vivamus nibh leo, molestie quis euismod in, vehicula sit amet ipsum. Vestibulum commodo elit in condimentum ultrices. Sed sem orci, fermentum ut tempus eu, porttitor vitae ipsum. Nam volutpat facilisis vestibulum. Sed ut nisl auctor, convallis lacus vel, rutrum augue. Ut tempor turpis sit amet sagittis placerat. Nam maximus mi eu nunc ultrices, in convallis erat eleifend. Nam fermentum congue urna. Pellentesque tincidunt ornare pretium. Proin ultrices eget velit ut condimentum. Donec dignissim fermentum auctor. Quisque euismod enim quis lorem pellentesque condimentum. Relationships Name: Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Quisque sit amet imperdiet odio. Curabitur tincidunt sapien eu laoreet placerat. Vivamus viverra dolor id eros mollis blandit. Morbi aliquet finibus erat, nec posuere mauris. Integer blandit tortor dignissim lectus laoreet consectetur. Cras vel massa dolor. Pellentesque id mi libero. In auctor quam eget accumsan auctor. Name: Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Quisque sit amet imperdiet odio. Curabitur tincidunt sapien eu laoreet placerat. Vivamus viverra dolor id eros mollis blandit. Morbi aliquet finibus erat, nec posuere mauris. Integer blandit tortor dignissim lectus laoreet consectetur. Cras vel massa dolor. Pellentesque id mi libero. In auctor quam eget accumsan auctor. Trivia *Has horrible, horrible asthma from her life on the volcano. And will go into lung rattling hacking fits periodically. *Is kind of insane *Has a very raspy, hoarse, brooding voice. *HATES Glory with all her heart *Is madly loyal to her tribe *Was designed after Scar from the Lion King Gallery text Category:Blog posts